


《原来是猫妖啊》第八十章

by BuritChono



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuritChono/pseuds/BuritChono
Relationships: 叶景蓝/萧墨璃





	《原来是猫妖啊》第八十章

一言不发回到住处后，萧墨璃转身把门关上，就朝叶景蓝扑过去：“抱我！”

叶景蓝把怀里的小妖精用力搂住，甚至还转了个圈，亲亲萧墨璃的鼻尖柔声问：“怎么啦？”

萧墨璃把脑袋往叶景蓝脖子上蹭了蹭，嗔道：“都说了不要告诉姐姐，她不信这些算命卜卦之术。”

叶景蓝把低沉的小妖精放回地上，想了想道：“你姐姐一直很是沉稳，我看她方才的反应不太像是因为不相信。”

“是吗？”萧墨璃想了想，有些不确定地道：“姐姐的反应确实有些奇怪。还有她今天说的话，我简直以为她...在关心我......”

叶景蓝笑笑，看着迷茫的小妖精道：“你姐姐虽然因为之前的事不能释怀，但你毕竟是她亲弟弟，又差点出了意外，她恐怕也是心有余悸。”

“嗯......”萧墨璃点点头，声音越来越低，“我在母亲的记忆里看到姐姐那时也盼着我出生。没想到......”

叶景蓝揉了揉萧墨璃的脑袋，温柔道：“都过去了，现在是你们姐弟俩相依为命。”

“不是！”萧墨璃猛地摇头，抬起头眼睛亮晶晶看着叶景蓝，“我跟你相依为命。”

“嗯！”叶景蓝弯着眼睛在萧墨璃的唇上重重亲了一口。

“还好没提虎族的事。”萧墨璃有些后怕，“不然姐姐又要想起那些事。而且虎族的事现在还没个确切的眉目，要是传出去打草惊蛇就不好了。”

黄鼬长老当时卜卦发现萧墨璃的劫数与虎族有关，后来救出的云儿又说当时虎妖族长是眼睁睁看着自己的双胞胎儿子被取了妖丹。事情越发扑朔迷离，但却没个实质性的证据。

叶景蓝赞同道：“是啊。不过虎族的事一直都是个隐患。”

这时窗外突然传来一阵嘈杂的读书声，每个妖念的都不一个调子上，混在一起吵得很。

萧墨璃拉起叶景蓝的手，道：“走，咱们出去。”

“去哪儿？”叶景蓝问。

“我想带你看看我母亲。”

“好。”

再次来到石屋时，萧墨璃发现柜子里第三个盒子上的灰已经没了，与叶景蓝对视一眼道：“姐姐是不是来过了？”

叶景蓝道：“应该是。”

萧墨璃把盒子里的灵石拿出放入并蒂盏中，递给叶景蓝。叶景蓝将看起来沉重实则轻灵的并蒂盏戴在头上，闭上眼道：“你用妖力打开吧。”

妖的孕期虽有三四年，但白月芝只选了些愉快的记忆存放在灵石中，不多时叶景蓝就将其中的回忆感受了一遍。

叶景蓝睁眼时萧墨璃正眼巴巴在旁边看着自己，看他睁眼连忙问：“怎么样？看到了吗？”

“看到了。”叶景蓝小心地取下并蒂盏，对萧墨璃笑笑，“你母亲特别温柔，也特别爱你。”

萧墨璃把灵石取出放回原处，唇边溢出微笑：“去你家的时候见到伯母，我当时觉得有母亲真好。但是看到这个，我才真正明白有母亲是什么感觉。”

回身的时候看到叶景蓝正跪在地上叩头，萧墨璃吓了一跳：“你这是做什么？”

叶景蓝行完三跪九叩大礼，才缓缓站起身子道：“我知道你们妖界不兴丧葬礼俗，但我真的很感谢你母亲，让我能够遇见你。”

萧墨璃也跪下去，依样行了三跪九叩之礼，闭着眼道：“母亲，谢谢您让我能够遇到他。”

两人回去时猫族的学堂也终于下了学，一窝蜂地冲出去吵了一阵才安静下去。

叶景蓝道：“这些小妖也太吵了，你从前是不是一直都休息不好？”

萧墨璃摇了摇头道：“还好。那时他们都不理我，我每天在房间听他们吵吵就没那么孤单了。”

叶景蓝伸手揽住萧墨璃，问：“现在呢？”

“现在？”萧墨璃回抱上去，笑了笑，“我不孤单，只觉得他们吵闹。”

“那就好。”叶景蓝道。

“景蓝。”萧墨璃抬头与他对视，“告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么？”叶景蓝压低声音问。

萧墨璃低头抿着唇笑，低声道：“我刚刚是故意的，故意让你心疼我。”

“哦？是嘛？”叶景蓝把小妖精抱起来重重亲了一口，“我也告诉你一个秘密，我是故意疼你的。”

“那你愿意陪我去虎族吗？我想弄清楚到底会发生什么。”萧墨璃抬头看着叶景蓝。

叶景蓝心中触动非常，萧墨璃之前对那个预言一直讳莫如深，甚至存了跟自己过最后一段时间就安稳赴死的心。但如今他终于愿意正视这一点，愿意尽力改变这一切。

“当然！”

“那我这次跟姐姐说一声，就说...嗯...去你家了行吗？”

叶景蓝捏了捏小妖精的鼻子，道：“我家就是你家。”

谁知第二天萧墨璃再去找萧天姒时，萧天姒又不知去向了。问了一通才发现族里基本只剩下些读书的小妖，成年的大妖只留了几个。

正纳闷族里的大妖都去了哪里，迎面却遇上一个步履匆匆的青年。

不像其他妖避之不及的模样，青年见到萧墨璃时眼前一亮，兴奋道：“墨璃！你去哪儿了？那么久都没回来！”

萧墨璃见到青年却很是冷淡，问：“你知道族长去哪儿了吗？”

“咦？族长不在吗？我刚奉了黄长老的命从汇匀盟回来，正要找她呢。”

“那边情况如何？”萧墨璃不咸不淡地问。

“之前被囚的妖不是说自己是自愿的吗？最近有个别妖终于松口说自己是被囚禁的了。那几个不要脸的修士居然说是咱们让那些妖说的，就是死不认账。走了两个族长，黄长老跟其他妖族的族长还在那边跟他们掰扯呢，派我先回来跟族长说一声那边的情况。”青年越说靠萧墨璃越近。

“走了两个族长？”萧墨璃不露声色退开一些。

青年正色道：“汇匀盟那些修士不是给咱们几个妖族都发了贴子嘛，黄长老去了之后跟虎族族长碰上了。那厮一听黄长老也去了就炸毛，自己一言不合走了不算，还强把蛇族族长也带走了。不过修士之间意见也不统一，有相信宋楷霖的，也有不信的，那边现在乱得很。”

“虎族族长带蛇族族长回东北了？”萧墨璃问。

“应该是吧。你问这个做什么？”

“嗯。”萧墨璃答应一声就要离开。

“你去哪儿？”青年伸手要拦萧墨璃。

叶景蓝眼疾手快将青年伸出的手格挡开，面色不善道：“他要去哪儿不关你事。”

青年这才注意到萧墨璃身边还有个人，皱眉问萧墨璃：“他是谁？”

萧墨璃冷冷瞥他一眼，道：“与你无关。”说完拉着叶景蓝抬腿就走。

“墨璃！”青年喊住萧墨璃，“现在外面乱得很，你别离开这儿。”

萧墨璃脚步顿了顿，头也没回就走了。

进了门萧墨璃的脸色还是很差，叶景蓝小心问：“那妖是谁？”

“你还记得我跟你说我小时候也想有个哥哥吗？”

“记得。”

萧墨璃吸了口气，才缓缓道：“小时候他老是找我麻烦，我跟他打架他哥哥就带他来教训我......虽是小时候的事，但我还是很讨厌他。景蓝，我是不是太记仇了？”

“没有，没有！”叶景蓝摸摸小妖精柔软的头发，“是他不好，你讨厌他是应该的。我也特别讨厌我那个目空一切的表哥，真后悔小时候没跟他多打几架。”

萧墨璃把头埋在叶景蓝身上，闷闷道：“就算我小心眼你也不许讨厌我。”

“那是当然！宝贝做什么都是对的！”叶景蓝亲了亲萧墨璃的头发。

萧墨璃笑着抬头，眼神亮晶晶看着叶景蓝：“你也是我的宝贝，是我的宝贝哥哥。”

叶景蓝用鼻子蹭萧墨璃的鼻子：“嗯，你的宝贝哥哥。”

温存片刻，萧墨璃道：“要是明天姐姐还不回来，咱们就留封信走吧？”

“好。虎族族长跟蛇族族长交好，咱们要不先去蛇族探探情况。”

萧墨璃点头道：“嗯，上次在蛇族就听他们说岑染竹经常去虎族，没准那些事跟他们也有关系。”

虎族虽不追究猫族其他妖的责任，但放了话猫族不可踏入东北一步，此次前去若是被虎族发现......

萧墨璃听到叶景蓝的心跳突然加快，问：“怎么了？”

叶景蓝道：“阿璃，要不，你先留在族里...”

萧墨璃打断话头，断然拒绝：“不行。虎族不止与猫族有仇，上次不也跟你哥哥他们打起来了？你一个人去也很危险。你要是我愿意留在族里吗？”

叶景蓝叹了口气：“好吧，那就一起去。把东西收拾好，今晚好好休息一下。”

要收拾准备的东西不少，除了日常用品和干粮，叶景蓝还带了些叶家秘制的药品和防身器具。

等到东西收好已是天色愈晚，学堂下学的喧闹声又开始扩散。

怕叶景蓝嫌吵，萧墨璃拿出清音罩打开放在床头的柜子上，一转身就看到了叶景蓝的灼热目光。

当夜......

“阿璃~”叶景蓝把床帐放下来，“你过来看看有没有落的东西。”

“什么？”萧墨璃脱了鞋掀开床帐爬进去。

叶景蓝低头指着乾坤袋的袋口道：“你看看？”

萧墨璃凑上去正要看袋口，谁知叶景蓝一下把乾坤袋拿开，笑着道：“我都检查过了。”

“那你让我看干什么？”萧墨璃不解问。

叶景蓝欺身凑上去，舔了下萧墨璃的耳垂道：“我来检查检查你。”说着用手轻巧解开了萧墨璃的腰带。

萧墨璃笑了笑，伸手将叶景蓝的腰带也扯下来。

外衣被堆在一边，萧墨璃还要帮叶景蓝脱里衣时却被阻止：“别动。”

萧墨璃乖乖停下，看着叶景蓝用牙齿将自己的里衣一点点扯下，然后抬头笑着问：“学会了吗？”

萧墨璃点点头，依葫芦画瓢用牙齿将叶景蓝的里衣也扯下去，只是毕竟不够熟练，口水将衣服润湿了些。

两人赤裸相见时，外面的天已经全黑了。

两人摸索着吻了一会儿，叶景蓝将床帐打开系好，让窗外如水般的月光流淌进来，在萧墨璃身上渡上一层温柔的银光。

叶景蓝第一次见到萧墨璃的人身时，萧墨璃就是泡在月光下的温泉里，此时见到被月华浸润的雪白皮肉，下体霎时激动起来。

吻从萧墨璃红润的嘴唇开始，路过下巴翻过喉结，一路碾下去将整个胸膛润湿，在两个红色的凸起辗转反复。

粉色的乳晕在舔舐下闪着银色的水光，用舌头、用牙齿，叶景蓝将那两点弄得鼓胀丰满起来，屹立在月光中。

“阿璃，还有个东西没收到乾坤袋里。”叶景蓝停下来，看着萧墨璃水润的瞳孔。

“什么？”

叶景蓝从萧墨璃身上起来，从被子下面拿出一个圆瓷瓶，打开盖子道：“茉莉味儿的，喜欢吗？”

萧墨璃没回答，伸手摸上了叶景蓝翘起的昂然，感受它在手中的胀大与炽热。

叶景蓝从瓶子中抠出一块膏体，抹在萧墨璃手指上，压身凑上去吻他的唇：“阿璃，帮帮我。”

萧墨璃依言将手上的膏体一下一下抹在叶景蓝的阴茎上，膏体遇热融化，将越来越胀大的阴茎糊在一层温柔中。

叶景蓝闭上眼，用舌头顶开萧墨璃没有闭合的牙齿，在温热狭小的口腔中，挑逗着萧墨璃的舌头一起嬉戏。

萧墨璃是妖，可以随意控制身形变化。叶景蓝用沾了膏体的手探下去摸到那处隐秘的入口，轻拢慢捻不过片刻就塞进两根手指。

萧墨璃伸手揽住叶景蓝的脖子，在接吻的间隙道：“来吧。”

叶景蓝舔了舔他因为说话带出的口水，又加了一根手指进去：“不急。”

“我不痛。”

“我知道。让你多舒服一点好不好？”

叶景蓝将萧墨璃整个脸都吻了一遍，才扶着那散发茉莉香味的硬物往萧墨璃的入口挺进去。

畅通无阻进入后，被温热包裹的舒适让叶景蓝松了口气，目光沉沉问萧墨璃：“我动了？”

萧墨璃没回答，用两条在月光下发光的腿圈住叶景蓝的腰，沉身向下去够叶景蓝的炽热。

叶景蓝不再忍耐，看着身下晃动的身体大幅抽插起来。

都说妖性本淫荡，皆因为妖的身体算是天地造化，各处都尤为敏感。每一次抚摸，每一次触碰，都在皮肤上燃起一把撩人的火焰，在身体里来回进出的阴茎性状却在这样的纷乱中分外明显。

不多时萧墨璃就在这样有节奏的抽插中发出了细弱的哼声。叶景蓝故意慢下来，等萧墨璃睁开迷蒙的眼看向自己，然后轻声催促：“快些。”

叶景蓝拽起被自己撞得有些滑落的躯体，找好支点以疾风骤雨之势冲进去。两人连接处的碰撞声不绝于耳，茉莉香膏在无数次碾压研磨中化成白沫，茉莉的清香混着两人体液的味道散发出来，氤氲成最为催情的旖旎香气。

叶景蓝低头看了一眼那不堪征伐的白沫，一下一下又狠狠顶进去，像是把沾染在萧墨璃身体上的月光也一起塞了进去。

萧墨璃不是愿意叫喊的性格，被顶得厉害了就咬着唇不说话。叶景蓝却不愿放过他，用舌头顶开萧墨璃的牙齿，让他抑制不住的呻吟从喉咙里泄出来。

“嗯...哈...哈......”

叶景蓝被声音撩得心神澎湃，全身的血液蒸腾起来全都涌入下体涨得那柱体更加粗壮，恨不得将萧墨璃的身体嵌入自己的身体，整根抽出又快速没入。

空气里的茉莉香味淡去时，月光已经离开床边到了窗前，叶景蓝终于颤抖着将身体里的白浊一股股留在萧墨璃体内。

萧墨璃白玉般的身体仿佛烛火边的暖玉，泛着艳丽的粉。下体被汁液染湿，在浅淡的光线下流出银色的丝。

叶景蓝拢住头发，俯下身亲了一口那挺立的昂扬，侧过身抱住萧墨璃用手搂住他的阴茎快速抽动起来。

萧墨璃转过头与叶景蓝吻住，被经久不息的欲火烧灼得心头发痒。温柔交缠的吻却是饮鸩止渴，给那滔天火焰又浇了一把油。

叶景蓝半硬的阴茎卡在萧墨璃的臀缝中，随着肢体动作不住滑蹭上去，不多时就再次抖擞精神。

萧墨璃感觉到身后的炽热与坚硬，轻轻拨开叶景蓝还在给自己撸动的手躺了下去。

叶景蓝趴上萧墨璃的身体从背后抱住他，吻从耳边一直划到背部，在脖颈处流连忘返。掰开湿热的臀缝，叶景蓝轻轻将自己的阴茎缓缓抵了进去。

背后的姿势进入得极深，叶景蓝撑住身体就着之前的润滑大力抽插起来。泄过一次后叶景蓝的动作慢下来，每一下的动作都细细地碾过萧墨璃敏感的穴肉，烽火燎原，欲壑难填。

月上中天，两人不知已换了多少姿势。此去前去虎族命途未知，叶景蓝生出一些会与萧墨璃诀别的惶惑来。假如这是最后一次......假如这是最后一次！

叶景蓝不敢细想，只得用力将自己凶猛地汇入萧墨璃体内，冲进去的同时又希望将萧墨璃掰开揉碎了融入自己体内......

汗在起伏错落中蒸出来，在皮肤汇成溪流滴在萧墨璃的身上润泽出一层水光，或是沁入被褥消失不见。叶景蓝低头与萧墨璃吻住，终于将自己的不安、惶恐混杂着欲望尽数一股股留在了萧墨璃身体里。

刹那的空白在脑中炸开后，叶景蓝俯下身从萧墨璃下体的顶端一路亲到卵袋上，在两个晃动的圆球上“啵”了两声，抬头笑着对萧墨璃道：“你还记得那时候我骗你要绝育吗？”

“记得。”

叶景蓝爬上去，在萧墨璃唇上亲了一口，用牙齿磨着萧墨璃的耳垂轻声呵气：“还好没有。”

萧墨璃翻身将叶景蓝压在身下，终于将目光里强烈的欲火释放出来，用下体蹭了一下开始打瞌睡的小景蓝，哑着喉咙重复：“还好没有。”

叶景蓝是不脸红却容易出汗的体质，云雨后沾了一身的汗水，萧墨璃从唇开始，将吻向四周延展开。英挺的眉峰，颤动的眼睛，高耸的鼻梁，带着叶景蓝味道的汗液被一点点吻尽。

吻到喉结时，萧墨璃在自己的舌头生出倒刺，一下下辗转舔吻上去。

要紧的咽喉处被属于兽类的舌头划过的轻微刺痛让人不由生出一点原始的恐惧，但面对着爱人的快感又混上去交织在一起，叶景蓝不自觉咽了口口水，下身又有了抬头的趋势。

追着滚动的喉结加深了那个吻，萧墨璃抬头看了叶景蓝一眼，道：“你的心跳得好快。”

叶景蓝没说话，双目沉沉看着在自己身上点火的小妖精。

萧墨璃没客气，蹭着叶景蓝滑溜的身体向下用布满倒刺的舌头舔上了叶景蓝胸口的乳晕，一点点打着圈儿含住乳头甚至吸吮起来。

最为敏感的皮肤被这样的触感弄得颤簌不已，叶景蓝伸长脖子在喉间泄出一丝难耐的呻吟。

“景蓝哥哥，你的心跳更快了。”依次临幸过两个红肿的凸起后，萧墨璃将自己的阴茎缠住了燃起斗志的小景蓝，用手包裹着将上面残留的湿润尽数抹在自己的表面。

妖成年后身体可以自由变化形态，萧墨璃将自己跟叶景蓝差不多的昂扬变成小指粗细，轻轻戳刺入叶景蓝的身体。等到叶景蓝紧绷的穴口习惯了这样的粗细再一点点变大变粗。

萧墨璃对叶景蓝身体里的敏感点熟悉不已，忍着大肆征伐的欲望控制下体变成最适合叶景蓝的性状后，终于如愿听到叶景蓝的呼吸越发粗重，心跳也更加迅疾了。

“景蓝~景蓝~宝贝哥哥~”萧墨璃缓慢抽动起来，一边吮吻上叶景蓝的唇，“我最喜欢你因为我心疼变快。”说着逐渐加快了速度。

叶景蓝的心跳很快乱了，在不断的撞击中连音调都被打散，无意识地发出了许多呻吟。

“阿璃...阿...阿璃慢...哈......啊......”

与妖交媾很多时候都是一种熬人的折磨。萧墨璃在自己的阴茎变了一点凸起，每一次没入抽出都会狠狠碾过叶景蓝的敏感处，在毫不留情的疾风骤雨中叶景蓝很快就支撑不住，快要泄出来。

每每这时候萧墨璃却会停下来，等叶景蓝那蹿入脊柱在全身奔流的快感平息下去，然后迎接下一波潮水。

叶景蓝喘完气，被萧墨璃缠着舌头吻了一通，粗着声道：“你的舌头......”

萧墨璃忙把舌头上的倒刺收回去道：“抱歉......”

叶景蓝勾住小妖精的脖子，惩罚性的在那张磨人的唇上轻咬了一口：“说了多少次，不许跟我抱歉。”

萧墨璃没说话，将下面的阴茎又变大了几分，整根抽出又快速没入进去，用滑嫩的舌头舔吻上去：“那宝贝哥哥忘了吧。”

后半夜叶景蓝在被撞得支离破碎的短暂清明里抽空想，妖在这方面果然是天赋异禀，还好自己是修士能撑得住。

过于汹涌的快感累积过多反而让叶景蓝在这样的情潮中困倦下去，在意识迷离之际，叶景蓝听到一句呼唤：“宝贝哥哥，看着我。”

萧墨璃紧盯着叶景蓝的眼睛，快速抽动进行最后的冲刺。

正要离体之际，叶景蓝伸手拦住了他：“给我。”

“不行。”萧墨璃的眼睛在黑暗中闪着些微的光，“妖精对人不好。”

叶景蓝手脚并用缠住他，目光里是不容置喙的坚定：“听话，就一次没事的。”

萧墨璃没说话，快速律动数次将一股股烫热的白浊悉数灌入了叶景蓝身体。


End file.
